


Zeitgeist

by captain_maatkara, DatenshiKate



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Punk, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, F/F, F/M, M/M, Mind/Mood Altering Substances, Multi, Slow Burn, Smoking, after all he's our prince that was promised, also K2SO is human (mostly), born amidst salt and (joint) smoke, idk either way it's burning LOL, or is it a fast burn?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 20:16:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10543696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captain_maatkara/pseuds/captain_maatkara, https://archiveofourown.org/users/DatenshiKate/pseuds/DatenshiKate
Summary: "We are bad, and nasty, and loud. We are Rogue One."They're an angry punk rock band, and they're... up to something. As many young adults do, they have a lot of opinions on the world and a lot of pent-up energy to fight the status quo, but their label would rather clean them up, sanitize their songs and pretend they're just a bunch of pretty faces. And of course in the process, feelings get more tangled than guitar cables.





	

“Right. Yeah, I know… But how? Oh, I see… then you could text me tomorrow… Yes, I'll find a copy of the contract for you. Won't be hard, I know we have it here somewhere… Bet your ass we will… You'd better talk to the fucker… yeah, he's the one controlling all the… Oh, even better, then!… Wow, you've been a life saver, princess… of course, she's absolutely right! Tell her we are sending a kiss… you too, bye.”

Finishing the call, Jyn threw herself on the couch, letting out a tired sigh, but smiling. “All set, prick. She just needs to take a look at our contract to be sure it won't end in tragedy, and we're good to go.”

“Perfect.” Cassian stopped plucking his guitar strings for a moment, raising his eyes to meet hers, smiling. “How long before we drop the bomb?”

“A whole month.”

Nodding, he put the acoustic guitar down in the carpet besides him, before stretching and making his vertebrae let out a loud _clack_. Grumbling something about back pain, Cass got up from the floor, at the same time Bodhi and Kay came from the kitchen, each carrying two bowls of ramen. Under Cassian's reproving eyes, Kay shrugged. “You said you weren't cooking, and Bo needed help. Sorry if I invaded _your_ kitchen, love.”

Taking a seat besides Jyn, who propped her legs on his lap, he took one of the bowls from Bodhi, who was sitting down by his other side. Kay sat cross-legged on the floor and gave Jyn her ramen.

“You know, one would think that after hitting big in the city we would eat better. At least some _chilaquiles_ every now and then. But no, here we are, eating goddamn instant noodles.”

“Oh, shut up, Cass.” Bodhi pointed at him with the chopsticks. “We know you love this shit.”

Shrugging, Cassian attacked his food, too. It was the only thing Kay managed to whip up without blowing away half of the kitchen, even with Bodhi there supervising his efforts… Surprisingly, it was actually edible, and during a few minutes the only sound in the room was the clicking of chopsticks against the bowls and the four of them slurping noodles. As always, Kay finished first and leaned back on the coffee table, ruffling long fingers through spiky blond hair, eyes fixed on the ceiling fan. “Guys, I'm calling a day. We have rehearsal and a photoshoot tomorrow.”

Cass poked Kay with his foot, before swallowing a mouthful of ramen. “Wait for me. I'm nearly done.”

“I'm not waiting, prick. Bo and I made the food, you and Jyn deal with the dishes.”

“We can do it tomorrow!” She chimed in. “I'm tired as fuck, too.”

Going to sleep, the four band members turned all lights off, so the faint moonlight coming in through the living room windows gleamed on the platinum album certificate, framed and hanging on the wall. The four of them had signed on the glass panel with permanent markers, writing down their names and the aliases given by the fans. Jyn, Rebel. Bodhi, Pilot. Cassian, Captain. K2SO, Droid. Right beside it, a smaller frame held a hand drawn image of four teenagers sitting on the back of an old truck, looking up to the sky in awe, dreamy smiles spread across their faces. The four kids from Smalltown had travelled a long way, coming really far. Further than they could ever expect…

 

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

For a change, this time Bodhi wasn't driving, but on the backseat, with Jyn leaning on his shoulder, both asleep. How they could snore soundly while Cassian was cursing in Spanish at his phone, with his siblings at the other end of the call, was a mystery to Kay, and he tried to focus on the road while Cass stopped to listen to whatever Em and Nando were saying.

“…hmm… yeah but… no, no, Nando, _carajo, bronco, escúchame!… Que dijiste?!… QUE?!… Sí… Em, mi corazón, dime lo que… NO. Desisto._ Bye.”

Cassian shoved the phone back in his pocket, laughing nervously, prompting Kay to ask. “What's wrong?”

“ _Mamá_ always said that they were perfectly well adjusted people and I was the family disgrace. But looks like they dispatched all their chill to Mars in a rocket and got none left!”

“Well, them being most definitely un-chill because Evil Cheeto From Hell is cutting funds for NAHSA is still slightly more well adjusted than you.”

“Prick” Cass mumbled, smiling at him. Kay parked the car, at the same time Bo and Jyn stirred and yawned, drifting back to consciousness and grumbling. She stretched her arms and arched her back, like a cat.

They had no time to wait for the two sleepyheads properly wake up, jumping off the car and nearly dragging them out. Bodhi put on his sunglasses, hissing against the morning light, prompting Kay to laugh. “You know, the way you hate mornings and loves stabbing needles on people and drawing blood from them, I could swear you're a vampire, love.”

“According to that tumblr conspiracy theory, at least one of us is” said Cass, wrapping his arms around Bodhi and Jyn's waists to prompt them to walk faster. “You know, that one that was trending last week…”

“I thought last week Kayssian was trending…” Jyn grumbled, still half awake, protecting her eyes from the sun with her left forearm, covered in a blue watercolour tattoo with hundreds of small stars, disappearing under the short sleeves of her t-shirt. “They're back to ship wars after our last concert.”

Kay's laughter echoed through the empty parking lot as they climbed the short flight of stairs to the photographic studio. “Oh, boy, they wish…”

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

“I hate to work with them.”

The older make up artist crossed her arms, huffing, as she watched the four members of Rogue One talking to the photographer. Her two interns were right behind her and carrying the emergency kit to cover a too glistening forehead or reapply fake lashes – not like Jyn Erso was actually letting those get anywhere close to her face.

“Why, Dana?” one of the interns came closer, putting the kit over the folding table, set there for that. “They're so kind and nice.”

“Not to mention hot” the other girl chimed in, to which the first one started giggling.

“Oh, shut up, you both” Dana cut them. “I mean, look at them!”

“Oh, we _sure are looking!_ ”

“I swear to god, I'm never letting you work with these four idiots again.”

And, to ignore the giggling and the dramatic sighing and fanning each other from her two assistants, Dana started ranting on how it was absolute hell trying to even their skin tone when they had so many tattoos everywhere, _and what about that ring on Jyn's eyebrow? How am I supposed to cover that scar on her temple if I can't blend the foundation it? And how can I cover Cassian's acne scars if he's more often than not with his shirt open, or even worse, without it? It won't match the skin tone on his chest! Speaking of which, why in seven hells Kenneth came today with a fresh new tattoo on his neck, it isn't even healed yet, how_ _could we fix that redness around it?! And Bodhi's lips are dry and chapped, those two lip rings make fixing it a nightmare!_

“I could kiss him better any day of the week, boss!”

“I volunteer as a tribute!”

The band was out of their earshot, but Jyn seemed to have caught on their giggling and poked Kay's ribs, whispering something that made him laugh. Under the photographer's orders, they made serious faces as they lined up against the white background, shoulder-to-shoulder, facing the camera with that fierceness only those kind of rockstars with next to no fucks left to give could manage. The photographer snapped a few shots and came closer to discuss something with Jyn, prompting the two assistants to exchange a look.

“Want to…”

“Sure!”

Dana facepalmed as her two interns grabbed the face powder and a blender, to get closer under the excuse of trying to cover Jyn's temple scar, to listen to the argument.

“…and I'm not wearing those bear traps disguised as shoes, thank you very much!”

Cassian and Bodhi were laughing, but Kay managed to intervene: “Listen, buddy, there's a high probability she will end up shoving those needle heels into someone's ear canal, and if I were you, I'd stop with these suggestions before becoming her target.”

“Umm, excuse us?” one of the interns interrupted the discussion. “Jyn, we need to fix this scar.”

She smiled at the girls. “Oh, bother. I'm the size of a half pint and you want to cover the _one_ thing in my face that makes me look badass?”

“Well, yeah… boss orders, you know.” they shrugged, as if apologizing.

“Sure, no problem.”

As they worked on it, one of them asked. “But how did you get this scar? It looks like it was a nasty cut…” and as Jyn bit her lips to avoid laughing, closing her eyes as the girl rubbed the blender on her temple.

“Well, it boils down to fucking so hard the bed fell apart.”

“ _WHAT?!”_

Cassian was wheezing with laughter, as Kay pinched the bridge of his nose, sighing. Bodhi gave the interns an apologetic smile, before patting Jyn's shoulder affectionately. “It's one of those stories that never get old, right, Stardust?”

She grinned at him like a cat who just ate the canary, making both interns stutter. They were spared of answering, however, by the cold voice of their manager coming from behind them.

“Well, are you done with the photoshoot? The reporter from VA&I Magazine is here.”

“Nearly done, _boss.”_ Jyn's voice suddenly took a turn to bitterness, but when she looked at the two assistants, the friendliness was back, if a bit strained. “Thanks, girls.”

As they went back to sit besides Dana, the interns noticed the abrupt change of heart in the band. The easy smiles and friendly bickering were gone, replaced by serious, professional expressions. They even started actually posing as the photographer asked, talking way less than before, and edging closer to each other in a… _protective_ way? Nah, both interns concluded they should be imagining things.

The second part of the photoshoot was done outside, at the staircase. After changing into the black and white clothes sent by the sponsors and fixing their hair and make up, the four band members sat on the steps, following the photographer's guidelines, trying to get the perfect image for the magazine cover. After a few tries in different configurations, finally set with Kay leaning his chin on the top of Jyn's head, who had her arms around Bodhi's shoulders, while he looked aside to expose his half-shaven tattooed scalp with a lotus flower. Leaning on Bodhi's knees was Cassian, who held a cigarette and managed to let out a perfectly timed puff of smoke at the camera, making the photographer cheer. “That shot is going to the cover alright! We're good to go, thanks, guys.”

As the make up team gathered their supplies, the manager strutted to the band. “Right, now that we're done here, let's go back inside for the interview, shall we?”

“Right, _boss_ ” Kay's voice had the same strain as Jyn's. Scrambling up to his feet, he helped his bandmates to stand, too. As they went inside, Dana approached the manager.

“My team is going to take a break.”

“Sure. I'll be inside with Rogue One. I have to make sure the kids don't… embarrass themselves. You know it's a big moment for them.”

“Fine. If you need us, you know where to find us, Mr Krennic.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is most definitely not a projection of our anger at current events bulshit, why do you ask? It's just a mere coincidence that the rogues live in the totally fictional country of Eagleland, which has borders with Canada and Mexico, and just elected Mr Evil Cheeto as their president.
> 
> More tags - for characters, relationships and possible trigger warnings - will be added as long as the fic updates.


End file.
